libertystationfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain
The big cheese So you got the job of running this sorry rust-bucket did ya'? Well better get settled in fast, shit likes to hit the fan right around lunchtime. Your main role as captain is make sure the station keeps running like a well oiled machine.(hahahahaha) It's your job to keep the underlings in line that means EVERYONE. HoS beating prisoners? Slap him in the brig for a stern talking too. HoP trying to be a god damn action hero? Wall him into his desk. Engineers not setting up the engine? (Every damn time.) Slap their shit in line.'' '' Now, when you come across a threat to the station. Be it simple traitors to wizards and aliens. It is your job to ensure the safety of the station and crew. A LOT of the time you WILL be made a target by someone who wants higher access, or for that funny looking disk Centcom told you to babysit. Either way, you will be in a lot of danger if you choose Captain as a role, it is NOT for the light hearted(unrobust). When it hits the fan....I'm the fan. Syndicate Operatives. When these guys come a calling trying to blow up this fine station, it is your duty as el Capitano to ensure the safety of that Nuke Disk at all costs. Once syndicates get confirmed, arm the crew, Bunker down. Go hunting. Whatever works for you. Just try to not roll alone as you will end up dead and in turn get everyone else killed. VIVA LE REVOLUTION! So when the syndicate decide to stir up a revolution you can bet your sorry ass the revs will be bashing down your door trying to bash your face in. The main thing to remember here is survival of you and the Loyal (I use that term very lightly) crew. The best course of action is to gather any heads and security officers you can muster. Never travel alone or you will get lynched (Acid to the face, e-sword to the cranium, Fire extinguisher to the forehead) The only way to win at a rev round is to kill the rev heads, before they kill you. The shuttle will never arrive, centcom do not want this revolution spreading. Unlike cult rounds, revs are NOT protected by space law. If someone is a rev, you de convert them. If they are a rev head. You kill them. It's dog eat dog my friend. Normal traitor scum Most rounds will just be run of the mill traitors that want to kill you because they can, or for that shiny gold ID card. Also many will want certain items that are in your quarters. Carrying these items would be a hassle, so you can accept that something will be stolen. Part of the problem... So the syndicate got to you did they? I don't blame you, I'd betray these assholes in a heartbeat too. Being a traitor captain is easy. If you fail, it's because you bit off more than you could chew or some other traitor got to you. If you get the objective to steal your own jumpsuit... Congratulations! Seriously this should not be a challenge. Even if someone comes looking for your ID, execute them on the spot. Claim they were the traitor, everyone will think you are a condom but meh, you just haven't got round to killing those guys yet. Category:Jobs Category:Guides Category:Head of Staff